The present invention relates to shower curtain accessories for preventing splashing water from escaping between the end of a shower curtain and an opposed shower wall. More specifically, the present invention relates to splash accessories of the type hung from a shower curtain rod and operable to position and/or which otherwise cooperate with a leading edge section of curtain to form an improved splash barrier at the end of the curtain opening.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved splash accessory of the type described which cooperates with the shower curtain to provide a more effective splash barrier at the end of the shower curtain opening. In accordance with this object, the accessory has an upright, elongated edge member with an upright, elongated flap angled laterally inwardly from the vertical plane of the curtain rod. When the splash accessory is positioned next to an opposed shower wall, the flap provides a lateral splash shield inwardly of and across the end of the shower curtain opening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved splash accessory of the type described, adapted to position a leading edge section of shower curtain inwardly of the vertical plane of the curtain rod to provide a more effective splash barrier at the end of the shower curtain opening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved splash accessory of the type described having an upright, elongated edge member with an upright, elongated flap adapted to cooperate with a leading edge section of shower curtain in different ways to form an improved splash barrier at an end of a shower curtain opening. The edge member is vertically and angularly positioned about a longitudinally extending axis according to the length of the flap and how it is used. For optimum effectiveness, the flap extends approximately the full height of the curtain opening and is angularly positioned to extend forwardly and inwardly from the vertical plane of the curtain rod. A leading edge section of curtain is folded around a leading edge of the flap and attached to the opposite side of the flap, is attached to the adjacent side of the flap or is merely suspended from the curtain rod in overlapping relationship with the flap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved splash accessory of the type described which can be easily shifted along a curtain rod to a forward position next to an opposed shower wall where it provides an effective splash barrier inwardly of and across the end of the shower curtain opening or to a withdrawn position providing an opening for entrance into and egress from the shower enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved splash accessory of the type described which can be easily installed and which can be used with conventional shower curtains and bathtub and other types of shower enclosures, all without modification, and with the curtain on either the right-side or left-side of the shower and the accessory on either the inside or outside of the curtain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved splash accessory of the type described, which has a smooth and attractive appearance, which can be easily cleaned, which has a durable construction of primarily plastic parts, and which can be economically manufactured and assembled.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.